Plates
by Kedifos
Summary: It probably looks like it, but this isn't what it looks like.


**Plates**

**Summary: It probably looks like it, but this isn't what it looks like.**

**Rated T for the use of bad language.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail (fortunately).**

* * *

><p>He was drenched to the bone - and in his graceless, shivering state failed to meet his reputable expectations. Laxus gritted his teeth, pulling his soaked coat tighter around him. The sky was darkening quickly and still, even at the dragonslayer's pace, the soft glow of Magnolian lights were nowhere to be seen. He travelled on, head low, and hoped for the wind and rain to let off soon.<p>

Meanwhile, in the infamous guild of Fairy Tail, it was unusually quiet. The volume was at a surprising low and the guild members were oddly well behaved - including resident troublemaker Natsu (of course, under stern supervision of no other than Erza Scarlet). Mirajane stood chatting idly at the bar, hoping to take this rare event as an excuse and change from the usual rumble. The phone rang, but she made no attempt to receive it. Levy looked skeptically at her barmaid friend, but thought nothing of it. The phone rang again minutes later. The barmaid ignored it again.

"So even though he..." the phone started again with it's shrill crying. She furrowed her brow and spat an angry greeting at the caller.

"Um, hi Mira," Laxus awkwardly began. His shaking hands were barely able to hold the phone steady. His teeth chattered in the cold.

Mirajane's expression immediately softened, "Laxus! I'm so sorry!" He shrugged it off, sneezing. Stray droplets rolled off leaves and onto his hair. He grimaced; the cold was cutting right through him.

"Listen, Mira," he began. She listened intently. "It seems that shipment of..what was it, plates? Um, well..yeah."

Mira went quiet. He waited, but not for long. He could sense the confusion in her silence. "It wasn't there." He put it bluntly.

She brightened up on this: "Oh! Haha, I forgot to call you about that - he arrived around 4 - maybe 5? hours ago." She could practically feel his heart drop to his stomach, B-but of course I'm very-"

The dragonslayer ended the call almost immediately; he was clearly not impressed. Laxus trudged down the waterlogged path solemnly. He turned his attention to his ruined coat and grimaced: it was a very expensive coat, after all.

As he was planning its restoration the mage was suddenly halted by a relieving sight - the peak of the Fairy Tail building was just in view (as it was the largest building in the town). He started to jog, and upon entry to his sleepy little town navigated himself through the labyrinth. Within minutes he was at the doors of Fairy Tail, and with a dramatic sweep flung the them wide open. This was met with much dislike and protest from fellow guild members, but really right now they were the least of his concern. Passing Erza's table, he realised just how quiet it was. What was even stranger to the dragonslayer was his captain's absence, which coupled with the disappearance of Mirajane Strauss seemed troubling. He payed his palms out flat on the bars surface and scanned. Laxus cursed under his breath;- he had missed her.

"...Are you looking for Mira?" A nearby girl piped, but almost instantly regretted it when the soaked S-class looked in her direction. The Mage sighed, partially because he_ loathed _the way people cowered, and partially because he was really not in the mood for conversation. He nodded at the familiar small girl, "did she come this way?"

Levy pointed towards the hallway.

"Hm, thanks..err.." Laxus examined her in hopes of remembering her name, but unfortunately found no clues.

"It's Levy." She smiled shyly. He went red.

"...Oh."

The dragonslayer strolled down the hallway. Straining his ears, he heard the slightest rustling coming from the storage...

"Aha!" He cried, swinging the door open. There was no Mirajane present, but a small mouse dashed from it's hiding place. Laxus left before he had time to reflect on his stupidity. Furhter down he heard another noise, this time much more identifiable.

"Ow, Freed!"

His ears pricked up almost immediately. It was _Mirajane._

"Ah, sorry Mira, its just that..." _And_ _Freed._ He didn't hear what came afterwards, because he had already blown the door off the guest room.

"Y-you!" He shouted, making the two mages present jump. The dragonslayer's pointed at Freed with a look of exasperation.

"Its not what it looks like!" Mirajane said in return. Her face had went red with embarrassment. Freed stared, startled by his idol's sudden outburst.

"Bullshit! I know exactly what's going on here," He spat, folding his arms. Laxus seemed almost like a father scolding his children.

"No Laxus we were just..." His green-haired friend began, but faltered when he was met with a withering glare from the blonde. He tensed in preparation for his punishment ( which unfortunately he had the displeasure of experiencing before) whilst Mirajane nervously glanced back and forth between the two.

"Wait..you think me and him..." She laughed. "Of course not!"

Laxus was confused. "Uh, what?"

"Freed was just helping me with the bedding. Which was actually for you because I felt so bad for sending on that wild goose chase,"

Freed nodded hastily, which seemed to put the larger man at rest.

"S..so you're not.."

"No." Freed answered. A wave of relief swept through the dragonslayer. He managed an awkward grin before the Rune Mage headed out, leaving the two on their own. She gave him a warm embrace despite how drenched he was. The lightning mage rubbed his red nose.

"Do you want something to warm you up?"

"Like what?"

She pondered for a moment, but thought of nothing the dragonslayer actually liked. In the end she resorted to bringing towels. When she returned she found him slipping into the bed; his wet clothing was all over the floor.

"I'll..I'll just leave them here, okay?" She gave a sweet smile to her blonde friend, who had already began squirming around in the warm linen. He glanced up at her, returning the smile before comfortably resting his head on the pillow. She was leaving when he spoke up:

"All this,"

"Hm?"

"All this over a shipment of plates."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha look at that, just over 1K words! I know the ending wasn't exactly the best, but oh well!<br>**

**I'm also planning on doing one or two friendship flics between Levy and Laxus - but don't expect them to be around anytime soon. I'm possibly the slowest writer around.**


End file.
